fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Peanuts
Peanuts is a comic strip series authored by Charles M. Schulz, which has expanded over the years to cover several other media such as animation, film and television. The series is also known under the name of its two main caracters: Charlie Brown and Snoopy. Comic Strip *''Peanuts'' (October 02, 1950 - February 13, 2000). *''The Complete Peanuts'' (May 2004 - April 2016). A 12-volume reprint of the entire Peanuts comic strips. *''Peanuts Every Sunday'' (December 2013 - 2022). A reprint of the sunday strips in full color. Cinema *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (December 4, 1969) *''Snoopy, Come Home'' (August 9, 1972) *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (August 25, 1977) *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' (May 30, 1980) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (November 6, 2015) TV Specials *''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' (December 9, 1965) *''Charlie Brown's All Stars'' (June 8, 1966) *''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' (October 27, 1966) *''You're in Love, Charlie Brown'' (June 12, 1967) *''He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown'' (February 14, 1968) *''It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown'' (September 27, 1969) *''Play It Again, Charlie Brown'' (March 28, 1971) *''You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown'' (October 29, 1972) *''There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (March 11, 1973)'' *''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' (November 20, 1973) *''It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown'' (February 1, 1974) *''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' (April 9, 1974) *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' (January 28, 1975) *''You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown'' (October 28, 1975) *''It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown'' (March 16, 1976) *''It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown'' (October 24, 1977) *''What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown!'' (February 23, 1978) *''You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown'' (March 19, 1979) *''She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown'' (February 25, 1980) *''Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown'' (October 24, 1980) *''It's Magic, Charlie Brown'' (April 28, 1981) *''Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown'' (October 30, 1981) *''A Charlie Brown Celebration (May 24, 1982)'' *''Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?'' (February 21, 1983) *''It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown'' (May 16, 1983) *''What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?'' (May 30, 1983) *''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown'' (April 16, 1984) *''Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown'' (March 20, 1985) *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' (November 6, 1985) *''Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!'' (January 1, 1986) *''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' (January 29, 1988) *''It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown'' (September 27, 1988) *''Why, Charlie Brown, Why?'' (March 16, 1990) *''Snoopy's Reunion'' (May 1, 1991) *''It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown'' (1992) *''It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown'' (November 27, 1992) *''You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown'' (January 18, 1994) *''It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown'' (September 14, 1996) *''It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown'' (2000) *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' (February 14, 2002) *''Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales'' (December 8, 2002) *''Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown'' (August 29, 2003) *''I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown'' (December 9, 2003) *''He's a Bully, Charlie Brown'' (November 20, 2006) *''Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown'' (March 29, 2011) Series *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (September 17, 1983 - August 3, 1986). A 18-episodes series aired by CBS. *''This is America, Charlie Brown'' (October 21, 1988 - May 23, 1989). An 8-episode mini-series. *''Peanuts Motion Comics'' (2008). A series of 20 cartoon shorts released through iTunes. Later released to DVD in March 9, 2010. *Peanuts (2016). A Cartoon Network series adapted from the original comics. Musicals *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' (1967) *''Snoopy: The Musical'' (1975) Video Games *''Snoopy and the Red Baron'' (1983). Atari 2600. *''Charlie Brown ABCs'' (1984). Commodore 64. *''Snoopy'' (1984). Commodore 64. *''Snoopy's Magic Show'' (April 28, 1990). Game Boy. *''Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular!'' (September 22, 1988). NES. *''Snoopy's Game Club'' (1992). PC. *''Get Ready for School, Charlie Brown!'' (1995). PC. *''Snoopy Concert'' (May 19, 1995). Super Famicom. *''Snoopy no Hajimete no Otsukai'' (1996). Game Boy. *''Snoopy Tennis'' (April 6, 2001). Game Boy Color. *''Where's the Blanket, Charlie Brown?'' (2003). PC. *''Snoopy vs. the Red Baron'' (October 24, 2006). PlayStation 2, PSP and PC. *''Charlie Brown All-Stars (2006). PlayStation 2.'' *''It's the Big Game, Charlie Brown!'' (2007) *''Snoopy no Aiken DS: Chitte Okitai Inu no Koto - Inu no Nouryoku - Anata no Shitsuke'' (2009). Nintendo DS. *''Snoopy's Flying Ace'' (June 2, 2010). Xbox 360. *''Snoopy's Street Fair'' (2011). iPad and Android. *''Charlie Brown's All Stars!'' (2013). iPad and Android. *''Snoopy Coaster'' (2013). iPad and Android. *''Snoopy's Candy Town'' (2013). iPad and Android. *''Snoopy's Sugar Drop'' (2014). iPad. Links to other series Category:United Media Category:Paramount Pictures Category:CBS Category:Series Category:Cartoons Category:Comic books